1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird housing apparatus and method. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a new, novel apparatus and method for mounting a bird housing including pre-adjusted tensioning means for securing the same.
2. Description of the Background
It has been estimated that over 1,000,000 bird housings of various types are used throughout the United States. These bird housings include the typical bird houses and bird feeders. They also include assorted so called "whirley-jigs" which are devices employing wind power to enable some type of movement--e.g. a man cutting wood.
Many of these bird housings are affixed on the top of vertically oriented poles. Such mounting provides protection for the birds and their nests from earth bound predators. However, such mounting entails considerable difficulty for removal of the bird housing for cleaning or maintenance. Since one end of the poles is typically permanently affixed to the ground, it becomes necessary to use a ladder to reach the top of the pole. The presently available mounting devices are awkward to work with by a person balancing on top of a ladder. Presently available mountings include a sleeve threaded to the top of the pole or secured with some type of through bolt.
The poles are most often tubular and are made of either steel or PVC material. There are about three different size poles which are most often used. To effect use of the threaded mounting, it is necessary to obtain a pole with threads to match the sleeve. This is sometimes difficult. The threads may be damaged upon installation of the bird house. Over time, the threads may also become difficult to turn due to corrosion, rust, etc. Therefore, both installation and removal is often difficult and time consuming.
The mountings which have a through bolt, allen screws, etc. for securing a sleeve to the pole also have to be selected to match the pole diameter. If the pole is made of steel, it can be difficult to drill holes for the through bolt.
The mountings described above are both difficult to install and remove. It is desirable to have a single mounting apparatus or kit which will fit to most presently used poles. It is also desirable that they are mounted and removed simply and easily within seconds. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the novel features of the present invention which solves these and other problems.